Galactic Hot Dogs Island
Galactic Hot Dogs Island is the 43rd island on Poptropica. It is based on the webcomic Galactic Hot Dogs on FunBrain. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Walkthrough You'll find yourself in front of Cosmoe's spaceship. Go inside and talk to Cosmoe. He'll tell you that he needs a nuclear pellet for a fuel cell to run a nuclear hibachi. He will then give you the cell. Go off to the left and enter the arena. A scene will play out of Queen Dagger telling Princess Dagger that she must be evil. Princess Dagger is not amused. Go to the Milky Way Maki stand after the scene and get the spatula hanging by the chef, and then go back to the entrance where you'll find a loudspeaker. Click the loudspeaker and choose any of the three options to say into the loudspeaker. The Jacks hanging around a floating vehicle full of barrels with then run over and tell you to not mess with the “royal loudspeaker” While the Jacks are tending to Princess Dagger, run other to the vehicle and use the spatula pry open the nearest barrel to expose the nuclear fuel rods (say, those look familiar...) inside. Use the fuel cell to collect one of the rods and run back to the ship to deliver it to Cosmoe. After Cosmoe cooks his hot dog, things go wrong at the cook-off. Cosmoe and Humphree run back to the ship and launch it as Jacks shoot at them. A comic then appears explaining the story and the fact that Princes Dagger hitched a ride. While flying off, a random wormhole appears teleporting everyone except you and F.R.E.D. and scattering them throughout the galaxy. Mission: find everyone! A sector scanner will appear to help you find out where everyone is. Here are the locations of everyone: *Princess Dagger – Box A4 in the white star to the bottom left. Located on the dark red planet to the top right of the white star. *Humphree – Box C2 in the yellow star at the very center. He's located on the larger green planet to the top right of the yellow star. *Cosmoe – Box D3 In the green star in the center that is closest to the right (there are two green stars in the center). He is located on the planet that looks similar to earth that is on the left near the green star. Go to the planet Princess Dagger is on. Run over to the tall tower of rocks and stand next to it. The falling asteroids will eventually break it down allowing you to pass. Nearby there is a hole covered with two large rocks. Stand on top of the rocks and wait for an asteroid to break it. Collect the guano from underneath the purple bat-like creatures. Princess Dagger is located in the next area to the right, but there is nothing you can do to break her out for now, so go back to the ship. Go back into the map by clicking on F.R.E.D. Go to the planet Humphree is located on and jump up to next level using the mushrooms. Place guano in every soil pile. Jump onto the first two mushrooms and place guano in the soil pile located on the clifftop above the first mushroom and collect the fruit on the ledge you are sent to by the first mushroom. Aim to the far left. Fall off the ledge onto the mushroom below which will bounce you to a cliff that’ll take you to the next area. In the next area, use the mushrooms to jump to the soil pile located on the fourth level in the room shown in the picture to the right. Place guano in the soil pile and go back to the first level. Place guano in the soil pile of the first mushroom and then jump up to the second level where another soil pile is located. Place guano in that soil pile. Go back to first level and place guano in the soil pile again, and then jump up all the mushrooms. Next, fall down the ledge to the area next to the mushroom near a hole. Go down the hole to the soil pile of the mushroom and place guano in it. Then, jump up onto the mushroom to the next level and free Humphree. Return to the ship and go back into the map by clicking on F.R.E.D. Go to Funketown and to the Milky Way Maki stand and give the chef the fruit. You will get an egg in return. Go back into the map by clicking on F.R.E.D. Go to the planet Cosmoe is located on and go up the platforms to catch a ride on one of the green flying creatures to next platform. Catch another ride and jump over the flying bug with a stinger to get to a ledge leading to the next area. Collect the seed pod from the bush there and go to the next area. You are now directly underneath the nest Cosmoe is trapped in. Get up to the nest by riding on the green flying creatures (Hop onto the one on the first level, then the second, next the fourth, next the platform, then the third, then another platform, and finally the fifth). Use the egg to replace Cosmoe in the nest. Return to the ship and go back into the map by clicking on F.R.E.D. Go back to Funketown and trade the seed pod with the Milky Way Maki chef to receive a gelatin salad. Now go back to space by clicking on F.R.E.D. Go back to the planet Princess Dagger is on and then to the second area where she is located. Equip the gelatin salad and bounce the falling asteroids into the cavern she's in until one breaks the barrier imprisoning her. After everyone is on the ship, Cosmoe mourns over the fact that they can never find the treasure they were originally looking for. Humphree, Princess Dagger and Cosmoe then all claim to have had visions of the treasure map's location. Mission two: find the treasure map! Click on F.R.E.D. and the sector scanner will pop up to allow you to find the area where the map is located. It is located in box E5 in the red star on the bottom right. When you get to the star it is located in the giant floating debris pile towards the bottom left. A mini-game will start once you click on it. In this game you must avoid all flying obstacles as well as the ceiling and the ground. It is similar to the mini-game on Lunar Colony Island. After successfully completing the mini-game, you will find yourself in a dark area. Climb up to the second level where you will find two metal boxes shoved to the right side. Click on the lower box and collect the map-o-sphere piece. Keep climbing and flick the switch on the highest level to the right. A gate will open. Proceed through the open gate and keep going until you fall down a pit with a switch in it. Flick the switch and climb out of the pit. Go through the opened gate and go through the vent to the place where you will find three metal barrels. Click on the farthest barrel to the left and a map-o-sphere piece will appear. Collect the piece. Climb up until you reach a switch and flick it to open up another gate. Go through the gate and collect the last map-o-sphere piece on the “dead” guy. The fella then proceeds to suddenly come alive, waving his arms in the air yelling “There is no treasure! Only evil!” This causes your Poptropican to become momentarily scared and then bemused wondering what the guy means by “evil”. Leave the area. Back on the ship, Cosmoe is happy that you found the map but that happiness is soon cut short by the sudden arrival of Queen Dagger's forces. The ship flies off to escape and while it does, Princess Dagger suggests pushing the big red button on the ship's control panel. Once you do, a comic shows up telling how the button caused the deployment of millions of hot dogs into space allowing the ship to get away safely. The Island then ends here. Congratulations! Island completed! Story line not! Read the upcoming Galactic Hot Dogs book to find out what happens next! That's all folks! Enjoy your medallion! Photos GHD Island 1.png GHD Island 2.png GHD Island 3.png GHD Island 4.png GHD Island 5.jpg Videos Trivia *It is the eighth Island that takes place in a different continuity than Poptropica, being part of an entirely different series. The first few are Nabooti Island, Big Nate Island, Great Pumpkin Island, Wimpy Wonderland Island, Red Dragon Island, Wimpy Boardwalk Island, and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island. *The chef in the Milky Way Maki is called Boba Fleigh, and his name also appears in Escape from Pelican Rock in one of the prisoner files. *You can't get out of the ship once you've completed the island, since when you click the door, you will say that you have to escape before the Queen shows up, but you can't click the red button. *Galactic Hot Dogs has been on an ad before. Databases Items * Fuel Cell * Guano * Fruit * Egg * Seed Pod * Gelatin Salad * Map-o-Sphere Characters * You * Cosmoe * Princess Dagger * Humphree * Jacks * Evil Queen Dagger * F.R.E.D. Category:Galactic Hot Dogs Island Category:2015 Islands